Salvation
by angelfan86
Summary: Liz Johnson longs for salvation from the hands of her abusive father. That salvation comes in an unexpected form. JacobxOther *Spoiler alert*
1. Preface

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Twilight. I asked Stephenie Meyer if I could have Jacob or Emmett, but she said no. Liz is my original character.

**Author's Note: **This piece of fiction has been rated T for abuse and and language. It is post _Breaking Dawn. _So if you haven't finished reading that book, don't read this unless you want spoilers. Canon pairings except one. Jacob didn't imprint on Nessie, Seth did. It just seemed like too much drama considering the relationship Jake had with Bella. Also, Liz is not intended as a Mary Sue. Average girl with the exception of an extremely abusive father. she just has a bit more of an open mind when it comes to the spiritual realm. There will be abuse in this story. If that makes you uncomfortable, you probably don't want to read this story. Anyway, enough babble from me. Reviews are love, flames will be laughed at. Enjoy!

* * *

"Liz Johnson! Get your sorry ass in here!" My father's voiced yelled from the house.

I groaned. I had been enjoying the last warm rays of sunshine for the day. But I got up and went inside. I knew from experience that if I delayed whatever waited for me inside would only get worse with time. I trudged inside and shut the door behind me. "Yes, sir." I said. It was never to be Yes, dad. If I wanted to be able to move for the next week, I'd better say Yes, sir. "Did you need me to do something, sir?" I prayed the answer was no and he just wanted me in the house. The prayer didn't work.

"Did I want you to do something?" He sneered. "You're damn right I want you to do something! I told you to mop the floor this morning!"

I didn't dare raise my eyes from the ground. "I did, sir." I replied softly.

"I did, sir." He mockingly imitated my voice. He walked over to where I stood and clamped his hand on the back of my neck. He pulled me over by the sink and pushed me onto my knees. "Looks to me like you missed a spot you stupid, lazy cow." His voice was dark and radiating with hate.

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again." I said. My voice was trembling with fear.

"That's what you said last time, bitch. I let you off easy remember?"

"Yes, sir. I remember." I did remember, but easy wasn't exactly the term I would have chosen.

"Well guess what! This time it'll be different. This time you get what's coming to you." He kicked me in the stomach, and I bit my lip to suppress a groan. "That was for you to think about. Now get up to your room and wait there while I decide exactly how to punish you for disobeying me."

"Yes, sir." I said as I scrambled and made a run for my room. I knew whatever was coming would be painful, I just prayed it would be relatively quick. My name is Liz Johnson, and

sometimes I want to die.


	2. Chapter First

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own Twilight or get paid for this.

**Author's Note: **I liked the idea of Jacob and Emmett being friends after _Breaking Dawn._ It just seemed like a fun idea. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter First

Emmett and Jacob walked down the main street of Port Angeles. They were on a mission. Birthday presents for Renesme. As well as streamers. Alice had talked Bella and Edward into allowing her to plan a birthday party for Renesme. Emmett and Jacob had been all too happy to escape the house and come to Port Angeles to shop. "So what do you get a kid who grows every couple of months?" Emmett asked Jacob jokingly.

Jacob shrugged. "I don't know. We could get her a tea set, but would you bloodsuckers know how to explain it to her?" He jokingly asked.

Emmett laughed. "Well Bella would. I was thinking about giving her a puppy, but she already has one." He said , referring to Seth Clearwater.

Jacob laughed too. "Yeah, Seth might get jealous is we gave Nessie another puppy. He might think we were trying to replace him."

Emmett laughed again. "Bella and Edward might like it though."

Jacob glared and punched Emmett playfully. "Leech."

"Mutt." Emmett grinned.

The two of then paused to watch the argument taking place across the street.

A man was yelling at the timid looking teenage girl cowering in front of him."Why do I even bother to let you out of the house? It's not like your good for anything except wasting my time."

"I'm sorry, sir." She said softly.

"You're damn right you're sorry. You're nothing but a useless waste of space." He backhanded her across the jaw.

"Can we talk about this at home, sir?" She pleaded.

He glared at her. "You can bet your ass we'll talk about it at home. Get in the back of the truck , you ungrateful bitch." He hissed as he left her standing on the sidewalk.

She stood there trembling for a brief moment and then turned to do as she had been told. Jacob was by her side instantly. "Are you ok?" He asked quietly.

She jumped before stammering a quick "I'm fine." and running for the truck.

Jacob and Emmett watched her leave. "I think there's something wrong with her."

"Wonder what gave you that idea, Jake?" Emmett shot back.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Do you think Alice would mind doing her vision thing?"

Emmett laughed. "Sniffing out trouble?"

"No more than usual." Jacob grinned.


	3. Chapter Second

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight Series.

**Author's Note: **This chapter is pretty intense. For the easily disturbed readers, please skip this chapter. The next will have a bit of an explanation. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Second

Liz's POV

I sat in the back of the truck as we drove home. We lived between Forks and Port Angeles, and didn't really belong to either place. No one really cares one way or the other what we do, so long as they don't hear about it. So it isn't surprising that I've never been to school, EVER. My dad won't let me go. I watched the trees pass by as we drove to the house. I wasn't allowed to sit in the cab with my dad.

We rounded the bend to where our house was and pulled into the driveway. My dad parked the truck and got out, slamming the door as he went. "Get inside." He barked at me. "And get up to your room."

"Yes, sir." I said quickly, and I jumped to the ground. _Shit. _I thought._ He's pissed. I wonder what I did wrong this time._ I didn't really have time to wonder as I hurried up the stairs to my room. I shut the door behind me. Dad didn't like hearing me when he was mad. Actually, he never liked hearing me.

I waited. Silently hoping that he would come soon. You see, my dad has a pattern. The longer he waits to come in and punish me, then the worse it will be.

I thought back to the events of the day that had led to me waiting here for my "punishment." Dad had decided to go to Port Angeles for shopping and told me to come with him. I had grabbed my jacket and jumped in the back of the truck.

When we had arrived in Port Angeles, he had motioned for me to get out of the truck. We walked in silence for a few minutes until we arrived at the first store. "Wait here." He had instructed pointing to a street lamp near the curb. "You so much as put one foot in the street and I'll make you wish you'd never been born." He had hissed in my ear. And I knew that he meant it.

I had done as I was told. Honestly, I really had. I had been standing next to the street lamp for about five minutes when a rowdy group of teen boys had come rambling along. They were shoving each other in a friendly manner, and not really paying attention to their surroundings. I tried to move out of their way, but I wasn't quick enough. One of the boys bumped into me, causing me to stumble out into the street. I scrambled back to the sidewalk as quickly as I could. The boys sauntered on without even looking back. I hoped my dad hadn't seen that I'd been in the street. Unfortunately for me, he had seen me scramble back to the sidewalk.

He came barreling out of the store. Fury was all over his face. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He had hissed as he grabbed my arm. "How hard is it to do what your fucking told? Why do I even bother letting you out of the house? It's not you're good for anything except wasting my time."

"I'm sorry, sir." I had whispered.

"You're damn right you're sorry. You're nothing but a useless waste of space." He backhanded me across the jaw.

"Can we talk about this at home, sir?" I had pleaded.

He glared at me. "You can bet your ass we'll talk about it at home. Get in the back of the truck , you ungrateful bitch." He hissed as he left me standing on the sidewalk.

I stood there trembling for a brief moment and then turned to go to the truck. Suddenly a man I'd never seen had materialized by my side almost instantly. "Are you ok?" He asked quietly.

I jumped before stammering a quick "I'm fine." and running for the truck. If dad caught me talking to a stranger, I was screwed.

I looked anxiously at the clock. Forty-five minutes had passed. This wasn't a good sign. The last I'd waited forty-five minutes, I hadn't been able to move for a week. I stared out the window at the tree and began to count it's leaves. Maybe he had seen my encounter with the stranger. Another half hour passed way, and finally the door opened with a bang.

My dad stood in the door way with an empty bottle in his hands. Crap. He's drunk. I thought to myself. It was always worse when he was drunk. "Getup and get over here." He slurred the sentence together so it was one long word.

"Yes, sir." I said softly as I stood and did as I was told.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me in close to him. "I saw you with that boy." He hissed. "Who is he?"

I paled. "I don't know." I stammered. "I've never seen him before."

He dropped my arm and backhanded me across the face, consequently knocking me to the floor. "Who the hell do you think you are? You're sleeping around with him aren't you?"

I shook my head vigorously. "No, sir. I swear…"

He kicked me in the stomach and I let out a groan. "Don't lie to me, you filthy little whore!"

"Please, sir, I'm not lying." I begged.

"Shut up!" He yelled. "You'll take your punishment when it's given to you." He brought his booted foot down on my clenched fist with a slam. Then he did it again and again.

I screamed at the pain of my hand being repeatedly crushed between his large foot and the hard floor of my room. I could feel the bones in my hand popping and crushing.

When he was done stomping on my hand, he yanked me off the ground by my hair and shoved me until my back was against the wall. "That's for lying to me about sleeping around. Now it's time for the real reason I came up here. Did I or didn't I tell you not to leave the sidewalk?"

I nodded. "Yes." I whispered.

He backhanded me for the second time that day. "Yes, what?" He demanded.

"Yes, sir, you did tell me that." I whimpered.

He sneered at me. "Now, tell me what I told you would happen if you didn't obey me."

"You said you'd make me wish that I'd never been born, sir. But I can explain. I was pushed…"

He backhanded me again. "Shut up! I don't want you pathetic excuses!" He undid his belt and pulled it from his pant loops. "Take off your shirt and pants." He ordered.

"Please, sir, don't make…"

He hit me with the belt. "TAKE THEM OFF!" I did as I was told. I stood there in my undergarments waiting to be told what to do next. "Go stand next to the pole."

There is a post in the center of the room with a large metal ring towards the top. I went and stood by it. He came over and stood by me. "I told you I'd make you regret being born, and I meant it." He hissed in my ear as he bound my hands to the ring with his belt. I yelped every time he touched my crushed hand. When he was done, he took out a key and walk over the cabinet next to the door. He opened it and pulled out a whip.

I panicked. He knew how to apply the whip to cause maximum amounts of pain. "Please! It was an accident." I pleaded once more.

"I told you I didn't want your excuses!" He screamed as he let the whip fly towards me. It landed across my back with a SLAP! I screamed. He laughed and hit me with the whip again. Over and over and over again. The whip cut through the skin on my back shoulders and legs more times than I cared to count. When he got bored with the whip, he put it away. My legs shook as he unbound my hands. "Get dressed." He ordered.

I stumbled over to where my clothes were. I managed to get my jeans on before collapsing from loss of blood. I fell to the floor, landing on top of the hand he had stomped on. I let out a pitiful cry. He came over towards me. "I told you to get dressed." He growled.

I whimpered but couldn't move. He kicked my legs. "Move bitch!" He yelled.

"I… can't." I moaned.

"I said move!" He roared, aiming another kick at my stomach. He missed my stomach and kicked my arm instead. I heard the sickening sound of my arm snapping. This was the same arm as the hand he had crushed. He then proceeded to kick me some more. The last thing I remember before the pain overpowered me was the sound of a door slamming open and a large man tackling my father. After that, I passed out cold.


	4. Chapter Third

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Twilight.

**Author's Note:** Ok, this chapter is shorter, but it works. Let me know what you think.

* * *

_Chapter Third_

Emmett and Jacob burst through the door. Emmett immediately tackled the burly man who was viciously kicking the small figure on the floor. "Get off me!" The man yelled.

"Sure." Emmett countered before he knocked the man out. "Get her out of here, before he wakes up." Emmett ordered.

"See you back at the mansion." Jacob said as he gently picked the girl up and carried her away.

Back at the mansion Edward paced. Bella place a hand on his. "You'll wear a hole in the floor." She said softly.

Edward turned and pulled her into his arms. "Bella." He said with a soft smile. He crushed his lips to hers. "How was the hunt?" He asked.

Bella grinned. "You know Alice."

Edward laughed and then stilled. "Get Carlisle."

Bella looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"Jacob's on his way back with the girl. She's badly injured."

Bella reached up for one last kiss. "I'll be back with Carlisle soon."

"You might want to warn the others, especially Jasper that she's bleeding heavily."

"Will do." Bella replied before running off to find Carlisle.

Jacob's POV

I burst through the door of the mansion. Edward was waiting there for me. "Where's Carlisle?"

"Bella went to get him." Edward replied calmly. He led the way to a table I'm guessing that he had cleared off.

I set the girl down on the table. She was so tiny and light. She looked like she hadn't had a really decent meal in months. I looked down at my shirt, and saw that it was covered in her blood. "He really did a number on her." I murmured.

"And I used to think I was a monster." Edward said through clenched teeth.

"Where is she?" Carlisle asked as he entered the house.

"In here." Edward called.

Carlisle entered, followed closely by Bella and Esme. He came over to the table. "It looks like you and Emmett arrived just in time." He said softly as he began examining her.

"Will she be alright?" Esme asked.

"She should be. She's lost a lot of blood, her right arm is broken, and her right hand looks like someone took a hammer to it. Edward, hold her head as I turn her over onto her stomach, I want to get the cuts on her back taken care of before they get infected."

I watched them work. Carlisle was very good at what he did. Then I remembered my bloody shirt. "I'm going home to change. I'll be back soon."

"Thank you for bringing her here, Jacob." Carlisle said softly.

I nodded and took off for home.

Bella POV

I watched Carlisle as he worked on the girl. She wasn't much older than me, and yet I knew I'd never seen her at Forks High School. She was tiny. Edward came and stood next to me. "Please tell me what you're thinking." He whispered.

"She's so small, and young. Why would anyone hurt her like this?"

Edward kissed my cheek. "Because sometimes humans are more evil than the monsters." He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

I leaned my head against his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head. "Where is Renesme?" I asked.

"She's with Rosalie and Seth."

"Ok." I relaxed. I couldn't have asked for a better family for Renesme.

"I think Carlisle has everything under control." Edward whispered.

I grinned up at him. "Is there something on your mind?"

He shrugged. "I was just thinking that we haven't had much alone time lately, and that maybe now would be a good time to catch up."

"What if Carlisle…"

Edward cut me off. "He knows where to find us."

I smiled. "Then by all means, lead the way."


	5. Chapter Fourth

**Disclaimer: **As previously mentioned, I do not own any part of the Twilight series (Stephenie still won't let me have Emmett).

**Author's note: **Just so you are warned, this chapter jumps points of view a bit, but I have marked the changes. Enjoy! Remember, reviews equal love.

Chapter Fourth

**Carlisle's POV**

I was actually a bit relieved when Edward and Bella left. I think they're both wonderful, but they're very distracting when they are in the same room. It isn't intentional, but when two people are that much in love with each other, it's nearly impossible not to get sidetracked by it. Esme stayed, and I gave her a smile before going back to my work on the girl's back.

For a moment I felt bad because I never thought to ask what her name was. That didn't last long once I was reminded that I'd ask her when she woke up. She would wake up. She had to wake up. I was not going to let this girl die. She deserved to know happiness, and from the look of things, happiness was not a familiar concept for this child.

I worked carefully and quickly. Some of the cuts on her back needed stitching. I worked on them first. The rest of the cuts I put ointment on. When I was done with her back, I set her arm. Fortunately, it was clean break. I saved her hand for last. I paused for a moment to look at the damage. This wasn't an accident. Whoever did this to her had done it deliberately. That thought alone made me sick. I didn't like the idea of killing a living creature; however, I wanted nothing more than to find the monster capable of harming such a beautiful and fragile creature so I could destroy it.

**Esme's POV**

I watched Carlisle work. I had always been fascinated by his efficiency. I silently handed him whatever he needed. I felt a great swell of pity for the girl lying on the table. She was tiny. She had beautiful copper colored hair; like a shiny new penny. Her face had a look of innocence on it, and yet the years of abuse she'd endured was evident. I knew Carlisle could fix her physically, but I knew the emotional toll that the abuse had brought with it would take much longer to heal.

**Emmett's POV**

After smelling the girl's blood, I needed to hunt. Unfortunately for me, no grizzlies were available, so deer would have to do. They weren't hard to find. I started to chow down and I let my mind wander back over the afternoon. The girl that Jacob and I rescued was so small. I hoped Carlisle would be able to fix her. I finished my meal and headed home. I walked at first; but I got impatient and started to run. I entered the house to hear Esme and Carlisle discussing the girl.

"Do you think she'll make it?" Esme asked.

Carlisle nodded. "She's lost a lot blood, but she should pull through. She'll need care for a while."

"I'll help out." I chimed in as I sat down.

Carlisle smiled. "You and Jacob saved her life. If you hadn't gotten to her when you did, he probably would have killed her."

I growled. I still wanted to go back and kill that monster. Call me old fashioned, but beating up on a defenseless girl doesn't sit well with me. "Chill out Emmett." Jasper smirked as he walked into the room. "Did you save any food for me?" He joked.

I grinned. "No, I ate it all."

Alice waltzed into the room. "She's going to wake up soon." She said in her sing-song voice.

"You would know." I joked.

Jasper draped his arm around her shoulder. "Just ignore the over-grown teddy bear." He quipped.

I laughed. "You want to take this outside?"

Carlisle stood. "I'm going to check on our guest." He said quietly before leaving the room. Esme was on his heels. I followed them. Alice and Jasper went to find Edward and Bella.

**Liz's POV**

I groaned as I began to wake up. I was lying on my side. My whole body ached. My dad hadn't been kidding when he said he'd make me regret being born. Well, there wasn't anything I could do about that. I lifted my arm to rub my head and it felt very heavy. I looked at my hand and saw that both it and my arm were heavily bandaged.

"The bandages are only there until the swelling goes down in your hand." The voice was kind and gentle. Not the voice I was used to. I guess I must have jumped, because the next thing I knew there was a cold hand on my shoulder. As my vision came into focus a man appeared. He was blonde, pale, handsome and a look of concern was etched on his face. "My name is Carlisle. I'm here to help you. You don't need to be afraid."

I blinked a few times. Was he kidding? He was here to look after me, and I didn't need to be afraid? Yeah, right. I blinked again before croaking out a raspy "hi."

The man called Carlisle smiled as a woman came in the room and stood next to him. "Can you tell me your name?" He asked.

I swallowed. I felt like I'd been drugged. "Liz." I managed. "Liz Johnson." I glanced around the room, but I didn't see my dad. "Where is my dad?" I asked.

"Oh, he's not here." That came from the big burly man next to the door. He was grinning.

I started to panic. "Does he know I'm here? How long have I been here? I need to get home…" I started to ramble.

The woman whispered something to the burly man, and he left the room. The woman came and stood next to me. "Liz, my name is Esme. You're safe here. No one knows you're here but us."

I shook my head. "No, you don't understand, he'll find me. He always finds me."

"Not this time." A new voice said this. He was also blond and he kind of looked like he was in pain. He was followed by the burly man.

I started to feel calmer. "How did I get here?" I asked softly.

"Emmett and Jacob brought you here." Carlisle replied.

"Who are they?" I asked.

The burly man grinned again. "I'm Emmett. Jacob isn't here, but he will be later."

"I'm Jasper." The new blonde said, looking a little less pained.

"Nice to meet you." I stammered.

"Is she awake?" A beautiful brunette asked this question as she walked into the room. She looked at me and smiled. "Oh good, you are awake. I'm Bella."

"Hi, I'm Liz."

Bella smiled at me, then turned and left the room. "Jasper, Emmett, we should let our guest get some rest." Carlisle said as he herded them out of the room.

"I'll stay with her, Carlisle." Esme said softly. Carlisle nodded and left the room.

Esme turned back to me. "How are you feeling, dear?" She asked softly.

I blinked. "I'm a little sore."

Esme smiled, I liked her smile. "You're pretty banged up. You'll feel better soon."

"Thanks." I said softly. My mind was spinning. I wasn't used to people being so nice to me. Usually when someone was speaking to me they were yelling. A single tear fell down my face.

Esme brushed my hair away from my face and softly kissed the top of my head. Her lips were cold and hard, but gentle at the same time. "Get some sleep, dear." She said gently as she pulled a blanket over me.

"Ok." I murmured as I closed my eyes. I didn't want to sleep, but my dad had given me such a beating that my body was going to sleep anyway. I let my head relax against the pillow. I tried to remember the last time I'd had an actual pillow instead of a folded up sheet that was dirty and full of holes. I couldn't remember, but it wouldn't have made much of a difference considering I was soon sound asleep.


	6. Chapter Fifth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or get paid for writing this (I wish I did).

Chapter Fifth

**Jacob's POV**

I made my way over to the Cullen's. I'd had to explain to my dad why there was blood all over my clothes. After that, I'd gone to the grocery store. I was pretty sure that the Cullen's refrigerator was empty. I entered the house and everyone except for Esme was sitting in the living room talking quietly. I put the groceries in the kitchen and went to join them.

Carlisle was explaining the condition of the girl to the rest of the Cullens. "She should be feeling much better soon. Esme is sitting with her now." He said.

"Did you find out what her name is?" I asked.

Carlisle nodded. "Her name is Liz. I'm not quite sure how old she is though."

"She's young." Esme said as she entered the room. "She's much too young to have endured a beating like that." She smiled at me. "Hello Jacob."

"Hi." I replied. "Would you mind if I went and checked on her?" I asked.

Esme nodded. "I think that would be a good idea."

I grinned back. "Thanks." I said and headed up to the room where Liz was.

I entered the room quietly when I saw that she was sleeping. I decided to sit against the wall and wait for her to wake up. I let my eyes wander. She was smaller than I remembered. She was taller than Alice, but slightly shorter than Bella. Her hair was fascinating. It was copper colored, and the light from the room was perfectly reflecting off of it. Her skin was smooth beneath all the scaring and bruises. She looked so peaceful as she slept.

She stirred. I watched as she woke up. She blinked at me. Her eyes were deep blue. They were almost unnaturally blue. "Hi." She murmured.

My heart started beating faster. "Hi." I replied. "I'm Jacob."

Her mouth formed this adorable little 'O' shape. "I remember you." She whispered.

I was shocked. "You do?"

She nodded. "You asked me if I was ok outside the store in Port Angeles."

I grinned. "I did do that, didn't I?"

She nodded. "Thanks, by the way. Most people wouldn't bother."

"You're going to find that I'm not most people."

She grinned. "That's good." She yawned. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Not very long."

"He'll kill me if he finds out I've just been laying in bed all day."

I wanted to scoop her up in my arms and protect her, but I figured that might freak her out. So I just shook my head. "He'll do no such thing. You're safe here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Promise?"

I smiled. "I promise."

"I believe you." She said yawning again.

"Get some sleep Lizzy." I said as I settled back against the wall again. "I'll keep you safe."

"Ok." She whispered before drifting off to sleep.

**Liz's POV**

I watched Jacob settle against the wall again. "Get some sleep Lizzie." He said. "I'll keep you safe."

"Ok." I mumbled. No one ever calls me Lizzie, but strangely enough I didn't mind when Jacob did. I watched as he settled back against the wall. He was cute. I decided that I liked the way he smiled. He was one of the tallest people I'd ever met. Not that I had really met many people. I yawned and closed my eyes again. Sleep came quickly.

**Jacob's POV**

I watched her as she slept. I was fascinated by her every breath. The deeper into sleep she went, the more she tried to curl into a ball. I could tell when she was dreaming. She would twitch and make pitiful whimpering sounds. She looked so delicate and perfect. She was captivating. That was the moment that it hit me. "Holy crow." I whispered. "I think I've imprinted."

She moved and mumbled something that sounded like "Please stop."

I stood up and touched her shoulder. She flinched and then seemed to relax a little, but not completely. I brushed her hair away from her face. "Shh. Lizzie, you're safe now. I'll protect you." I whispered. That was a promise. And whether she heard me or not, I intended to keep that promise.


End file.
